nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Murat Boz
|birth_place = Zonguldak, Turkey |genre = Pop, R&B |occupation = Singer-songwriter, actor |years_active = 2006–present |label = Stardium, DSM, DMC |associated_acts = |website = http://www.muratboz.com |Origin = Istanbul, Turkey|origin = Istanbul, Turkey}} Murat Boz (born 7 March 1980) is a Turkish singer-songwriter and actor. After finishing his primary and secondary education in his birthplace, Karadeniz Ereğli, he moved to Istanbul and enrolled in Istanbul Bilgi University in 1999 and later continued his studies at the Istanbul Technical University. At the same time he began to perform as a backing vocalist for Tarkan. Boz began his solo career by releasing his first single, "Aşkı Bulamam Ben", in 2006. In the following year his first studio album titled Maximum (2007) was released, which sold numerous copies and earned him multiple awards. He continued his music career by releasing his subsequent albums Şans (2009), Aşklarım Büyük Benden (2011), and Janti (2016). Numerous songs from these albums including "Maximum", "Uçurum", "Para Yok", "Özledim", "Sallana Sallana" and "Adını Bilen Yazsın" were among the top-five hits on Türkçe Top 20, and "Geri Dönüş Olsa", "Kalamam Arkadaş" and "Janti" were the number-one singles on the list. In addition to his singing career, he began acting by starring in the cinema movie Hadi İnşallah (2014), and later continued his successful acting career by playing leading roles in Kardeşim Benim (2016) and Dönerse Senindir (2016). An avid player of violin, drum and ney, he is also the commercial face for many brands. Boz is also a judge on the program O Ses Türkiye (Turkish version of The Voice) and was the winning judge on its first season. Throughout his career he has won numerous awards, including four Golden Butterfly Awards and two Kral Music Awards. Early life Murat Boz was born on 7 March 1980 in Karadeniz Ereğli, Zonguldak Province, as the second child of Ayşe Nedret and Cafer Boz. He has an elder brother named Ali. After finishing his elementary and secondary school, Boz's mother sent him to music classes and competitions and later encouraged him to study fine arts in high school. After passing an entrance exam in 1995, Boz moved to Istanbul and enrolled in Istanbul Anadolu Fine Arts High School and took courses for four years. At that time, he learned piano and violin. In 1998, he became the winner of the "High School Music and Folk Music Competition", organized by Milliyet newspaper. After taking jazz vocal courses at the Istanbul Bilgi University, he began his studies at ITU Turkish Music State Conservatory. In 2000, Boz started to make money and pursued his musical career at various music halls as a backing vocalist, and first became a vocalist for Emel Müftüoğlu. He continued his career by vocalizing at the concerts or on studio albums for numerous singers including Burcu Güneş, Demet Sağıroğlu, Hepsi, Hande Yener, Nazan Öncel, Nil Karaibrahimgil, Nilüfer and Tarkan. He collaborated with Tarkan more than any of the other artists and vocalized in his songs for six years. Boz first entered the Turkish music scene in 2004, when he appeared in Nil Karaibrahimgil's music video "Bronzlaşmak". In 2005, he featured in "Yalan", a single from Hepsi's album, Bir. Discography Albums * Maximum (2007) * Şans (2009) * Aşklarım Büyük Benden (2011) * Janti (2016) Singles * "Aşkı Bulamam Ben" (2006) * "Hayat Sana Güzel" (2010) * "Aşklarım Büyük Benden" (2011) * "Vazgeçmem" (2013) Category:Artists Category:NVSC 20 artists